An ultrasound probe equipped with a motion sensor may be used to acquire composite ultrasound data. For example, probe motion data from the motion sensor may be integrated over time in order to calculate the position of the probe at any time. The probe motion data may, therefore, be used to calculate the position of the probe when any of the frames of ultrasound data were acquired. Using the probe position data, two or more of the frames may be combined to generate composite ultrasound data. For example, probe position data for a plurality of frames may be used to generate 3D or 4D ultrasound data of a volume. Or, multiple frames of ultrasound data may be combined to generate a panoramic image. Motion sensors, such as accelerometers and gyro sensors are advantageous to use since they are relatively inexpensive and easy to package into a probe. However, motion sensors are prone to experience drift over time. Drift in the motion sensors may cause error and/or image artifacts in any composite ultrasound data combined based on probe motion data. Therefore, in order for probes with motion sensors to be reliably and accurately used to acquire composite ultrasound data, an improved method and system of ultrasound imaging is desired.